Two halves are equal
by relaxovision
Summary: AU; Two opposing energies. One is made to share and one is made to love. When they unite they form a being.


It won't get any more AU than this. Never mind my brain sometimes. I wrote this within just one hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Two halves are equal<strong>

I am a creature of light and warmth; a being whose concept of life is simple. I am complete, never searching for anything, never disappointed, never empty or sad. I am pure energy, striving for nothing as I have already accomplished everything there is to life.

_But you were made to share._

I am happy. Every second of my existence feels like an embrace. I am not missing a thing and I have never felt pain. Time and space are my playground and I hop back and forth, never caring where I land. It doesn't really mean anything to me. I will always be fine. I don't think. I just am. I will always be. Life is a poem, life is a song, life is pure bliss. It's dancing on sunrays and raindrops, floating through the ether while singing joy and laughter.

* * *

><p>I am a creature of darkness and cold; a being whose concept of life is complex. I am torn, never knowing what I'm missing, a failure to life itself, hollow and sad. I am pure energy, striving for nothing as there is nothing to accomplish, nothing to achieve.<p>

_But you were made to love._

I am hungry. Every second of my existence feels like a knife, cutting me open from the inside. I am not missing a thing and I know nothing but pain. Time and space keep me stuck and I am forever trapped in this unforgiving black hole which consumes what's left of my soul. It doesn't really mean anything to me. I will always be suffering. I don't think. I just am. I will always be. Life is hurt, life is not bliss, life is just this. It's creeping through shadows and crawling through dirt, floating through the ether while crying out in anger and frustration.

* * *

><p>I found you when I expected it the least. Life itself carried me forward until I reached the end of the universe. Long had I left rainbows and sunrays behind and after an eternity traveling through the ocean of stars I reached your cave. It must have been the first thing I have ever reached in my life.<p>

It was so beautiful. I wiped my eyes, realizing I hadn't been using them until the moment I laid them on you. You seemed small and broken with a dark energy surrounding you, stronger than anything I've come along. I usually don't obey the laws of physics, but this magnetism I chose not to ignore.

So I entered your world and was immediately pulled towards you. Closer and closer and suddenly I knew the concept of space: There were you and there was me and there was distance between us. Every inch felt heavy on what materialized to be my chest.

* * *

><p>I saw you when I expected it the least. As if life itself had sent you here to the end of the universe, to my prison. I looked up and there was something I soon learned to call "light". Just a little shimmer at first, then with every line completing your silhouette it grew… what's that word again… "bright".<p>

It was so beautiful. I wiped my eyes, realizing I hadn't been using them until the moment I laid them on you. You seemed tall and strong with a warm energy surrounding you, different from anything that ever made it to my cave. I'm used to being bound to laws I can't control, but this magnetism I wouldn't have ignored, had I had the choice.

You entered my world and came closer, inch by inch. Closer and closer and suddenly I knew the concept of feeling happy: There were you and there was me and as the distance between us shrunk and you materialized in front of my eyes I shrugged of the weight of what formed to be my shoulders.

* * *

><p>And with each foot I came closing in I could feel that I felt. I was becoming real and there. All energy was sucked from me and soon replaced by something else. It was far too late for me to stop and I was too curious not to carry on. Your darkness shifted, fell away, streamed into all directions. I would have ducked and saved myself but I was mesmerized by all your beauty.<p>

Your shadows pulled at my newly shaped outlines, but soon those lines were filled with a body and the darkness didn't stand a chance. What first seemed like a weakness turned out to be a strength. My fingers finally reached out as hair fell around my shoulders and my toes tickled and my lips they formed a smile.

* * *

><p>And with each foot you came closing in I could feel that I felt. I was becoming real and there. All darkness was sucked from me and soon replaced by something else. It was far too late for me to flee and I was too curious to hide myself from you. Your brightness shifted, grew stronger, streamed into all directions. I would have ducked and saved myself, but I was mesmerized by all your beauty.<p>

Your streams of light embraced me, filled my newly shaped outlines and soon those lines were filled with a body and my darkness didn't stand a chance. What first seemed like a weakness turned out to be a strength. My fingers finally reached out as hair fell around my shoulders and my chest grew heavy and my lip quivered with fear.

* * *

><p>I touched you and you taught me pain.<p>

You hurt me and I fell for you.

* * *

><p>You touched me and I fell for you.<p>

Stay away.

* * *

><p>You taught me fear.<p>

* * *

><p>You taught me love.<p>

I will drag you down with me. Suck the life right out of you.

* * *

><p>And I knew sadness.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't love you.<p>

* * *

><p>My young heart broke.<p>

* * *

><p>My young heart broke.<p>

I am the force of destruction. The evil power that harms all that exists.

* * *

><p>I understood.<p>

You were protecting me.

Silly.

I love you!

* * *

><p>I hate you!<p>

* * *

><p>I love you!<p>

* * *

><p>I hate you!<p>

* * *

><p>I love you!<p>

* * *

><p>I hate you.<p>

* * *

><p>I love you!<p>

* * *

><p>I hate you?<p>

* * *

><p>I love you!<p>

* * *

><p>…I don't hate you…<p>

* * *

><p>I love you!<p>

* * *

><p>I love you, too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two halves are equal and we are one.<strong>


End file.
